1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for detecting and transmitting a pneumatic micro signal for emission of analog or digital signal, more precisely for the transmission of signals generated by pressure or differential pressure or depression transmitters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure or depression detectors employing air microwave are known, which use a tube of small dimensions containing a small mobile ball capable of moving in the tube under the action of a pressure or a depression applied to one or the other of its ends. The movement of the ball is detected by one or more detectors which furnish an analog or digital signal reflecting the air micro-wave emitted. The extreme sensitivity of this type of detector, and the fact that it necessitates only a very low consumption of air, renders it adapted for use in a zone remote from a source of electrical energy. However, the supply of air, however small it is, must be very finely adjusted for the detector in question to be able to be used under the best conditions possible and in particular applications.
It is one of the merits of the Applicants to have precisely imagined a particular assembly of the air microwave ball detector, allowing the conversion of a collected micro signal into an analog or digital opto-electronic signal.